


Amber Ashes

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Also- please don't repost without asking, But there is a much more sinister threat afoot, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genshin Impact stuff technically starts in chapter 4, Hm.. may have some Monster Hunter Stories elements later on, Kit normally is terrible at magic, Kong and Ying are Starborn, Kong is a terrible cook, Once the hydro area in Genshin Impact is released, That'll be explained in chapter 3, The Unknown Goddess (Genshin Impact) doesn't exist in here, The localized names for the GI protags is the names they get from the others in the cast, This is now mature because of alcohol, Vocaloid comes in at chapter 2, Where's the Hydro Archon?, but in Tevyat she is the most reliable mage one could ask for, please know that this story disregards it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: A group of 8 on a mountain camping trip come across a young boy who had seemingly fallen from the sky. In another world, a certain tavern owner finds a young girl outside of his house. Little did any single one within these two parties know that things wouldn't exactly be the same once everything blew over.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Escape From A Crumbling World

A boy and a girl leapt off of the pure white quartz platforms, conjuring their wings and taking flight. The both evaded countless attacks of black magic, and one of them struck the boy as he began to fall. "Kong!" The girl exclaimed, skidding to a midair halt. "Don't worry about me, Yíng! Get out of this crumbling world while you can! I'll catch up!" The girl, Yíng, nodded and flew off.

Kong attempted to manipulate the wind to give him more lift, yet his wings were struck again. Gasping in pain, his descent quickly picked up. With a wordless plea, he allowed his body to be cloaked in protective light. _Please, O Light, take me somewhere that is safe so I may reunite with Yíng!_ As he fell further and further, Kong heard the whisper of an opened gate. He was falling from the heavens.

As he squeezed his eyes shut, Kong heard laughter.

**_Fly, fly away, little star. You may run, but you cannot hide!_ **

Kong felt his head collide with ground, and the night was all he knew.


	2. The Fallen Star

Kit sighed as she sat down on the blanket she'd set out. If only the forecast wasn't predicting snowstorms— she thought— the camping trip she was on with the others wouldn't end soon. Just as she picked up the blanket, she felt something cold touch her ears.

"Bwah!?" Kit quickly threw her head upwards, and saw snowflakes coming from the pale grey clouds. "Ah, I hope Kaito, Meiko, and Luka finished up with packing the tents.." A cold breeze stirred up, causing her to shiver a little. Kit then noticed something pierce the clouds— a bright golden flash. "Ah- what could that possibly be..? I know in those old Shintoist books they spoke of star children.. could one of them have fallen?" Kit found herself instinctively running to where the light fell, despite the growing threat of a nasty blizzard.

After ten minutes, the wind and snow began picking up into a storm. Kit was trying to climb a steep rock face, although the howling blizzard that whipped around her only made the climb more difficult. She pulled herself up off of the cliff, and found a strange warm powder surrounding what looked like a young boy. His head was bleeding a crimson color that was lined with silver light, and Kit's eyes widened when she saw the extent of the boy's injuries. "Good lord, what happened to you..?" She then gingerly picks up the boy and holds him close. 

The dust then surrounds the two of them, shielding them from the snow and wind. "Hold on.. could this be Celestial Dust..?" Kit murmurs as she notices the dust also collecting around the boy's wounds and knitting them closed. At least an hour passed when Kit saw a familiar face down the much safer (but longer) path. "Kaito!" She shouted. "I found someone injured over here!" She watched him sprint up the path, and he then began looking the boy she found over. "He was knocked out when I found him.."

Kaito hummed in thought. "Well.. he doesn't look too injured, yet being unconscious on a mountain means he might of fallen off of a cliff and gotten a concussion. Though.. what's up with the dust?" Kit sighed. "It's Celestial Dust, I think.. he might be a fallen star." Kaito's brow furrowed out of confusion at that, but he only asked a wordless question. "Yes, I read and believe the tales and myths in those old books."

The two of them then stepped off of the crag and onto the hiking path, wondering how they would be able to now take care of nine people in the share house.


	3. Meeting Aether

Around a week passed since Kit found the 'star child', and Kaito dropped a set of old books on the desk in front of him. "No idea why Kit's making me research these old texts.. it's only myths.." he huffed. A thump echoed from the room over to the left, and Kaito cautiously entered the room to find the boy Kit found lying on the ground in a whirlwind of swirling indigo dust. He tried to get a little closer to the boy, yet it really just resulted in him being thrown out of the room with a sudden blast of strong wind.

Getting up from the floor, Kaito sighed. He then went back to the door and tried again to approach the boy. He was able to brace himself for the controlled gale, so it was easier for him to stay on his feet. Kaito then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, and they looked at him. Kaito saw they looked lost and scared, given anyone who knew what it was like would understand. Kaito then pulled the boy into a hug, and they tensed up before relaxing in Kaito's arms.

"謝謝.." The boy whispered before falling asleep, causing Kaito to get a little confused due to him not knowing Chinese at all. Kit then peeked her head through the doorframe, and saw what was going on. "Oh.. what happened?" She whispered. Kaito merely shrugged. The two of them placed the boy back into the bed, and left the room.

"I heard you getting slammed into the wall.." Kit sighed. "Well then, if you noticed, why didn't you come to see if I was alright?" Kaito asked. "Well... I figured you were trying to calm down the fallen star. I mean– you would of shouted or something if you fell off of a chair." Kaito facepalmed. "And when did that ever happen?" "You do remember that time I called you about a police car following me due to a speeding ticket, right? I asked you if you could have my back then?" "Oh."

A week passed after that, and the boy was slowly adjusting to life in the share house. Thankfully Rin wasn't causing chaos, at least. The boy was also figuring out English quite quickly, which did anything but shake Kit's belief he was a star. She then decided to get his name, at least. "Do you happen to know your name?" Kit asked. The boy only shook his head. "I don't recall." Kit hummed in thought at that. "So.. you can't really remember anything? At all?" The boy shook his head again. "No.. I only remember fire." _Fire?_ — Kit wondered— _What could of happened?_ "Um.. would you mind if I call you Aether for now?" Aether looked fine with the name, from what Kit could tell.

Luka then entered the room, although she looked a little annoyed. "Miku is supposed to be cooking dinner today.. but she's been gone the entire time.." Aether then raised his hand a little. "I can make something?" Kit then flinched, mainly because she was beginning to feel a type of dread that would only be felt if... well.. you somehow knew what was going to happen ten minutes later.

Everyone was sitting at the table, looking at what should of been curry. Though.. it really didn't look like curry due to the weird purple steam that was coming off of it. "There's plenty more where that came from, I think!" Aether cheerfully exclaimed, while Kit swallowed the lump in there throat. "I don't wanna be rude.. but I think this looks like food porn.." Len muttered. He then picked up the spoon next to the bowl, and took a bit of the curry and rice. "H-hold on, Len–" He then put the spoon in his mouth, and immediately recoiled. "Hrk.." Faceplanting onto the table, Kit looked over to the adults to see them pushing away their bowls. "I think I'm done." Luka said.

Aether was a little confused as to why everyone recoiled at his cooking, because he didn't see anything wrong with what he made. "Aether, did you by any chance taste this while you were making it?" Kaito asked, and he got a prompt 'nope!' from Aether. Kaito then sighed as he got up from his seat. "Let me do a handful of things. Give me 20 minutes, ok?" The others nodded, and meanwhile Aether went over to the kitchen to see what Kaito was planning on doing.

20 minutes later, a proper curry was on the table. "Alright, I managed to make something with what we had in the fridge." Thankfully it wasn't a repeat of Aether's terrible culinary skills, and everything was alright. Well.. save for some odd behavior from Aether, that is.

Aether was sitting on his bed, looking out the window to the full moon outside. Kaito cracked open the door, and noticed what Aether was doing. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. Aether merely sighed. "I feel like someone is calling to me.. a girl, I think. She's saying she's in a place called Mondstadt.. and she's wondering when I'll be able to meet her."

Kaito shut the door behind him as he entered the room fully, and he sat down on the bed. "Well, Kit's wholly convinced you're a fallen star of sorts.. But I do have my doubts..." Aether then put a hand on Kaito's chest, causing the blunette to trail off. "What are you doing?" Kaito asked. Aether just hummed as he shut his eyes.

"Have you ever wondered if there is other worlds out there.. in the universe?" Kaito looked at Aether with a confused expression. "No..? Why do you ask?" Aether pulled his hand away from Kaito's chest, and he cast his eyes to the moonlight on the floor. "Well.. I just noticed something.. different about you. Something you have.. that the others don't. Perhaps a power, of sorts? It definitely doesn't come from this world, though."

Kaito sighed, still not understanding what Aether was talking about. "Well, one thing I got from the old books Kit's been making me read is that there is three worlds.. Asgard, Tevyat, and this one. There also was some kind of prophecy about a star falling from Asgard and landing here.. but it mentioned a silver star and a golden light." Aether shifted to turn to Kaito, with a slightly serious look in his eyes. "I don't know how to explain it.. but we both aren't truly like the others. I might actually be from Asgard.. and you might of hailed from Tevyat. The one thing I do know, though.. is that I can open gates to the other two worlds."

That night, Kaito had a strange dream. It almost felt real, but it wasn't at the same time.

_A young boy holding a tassel stepped onto the steps of a shrine, and knelt in prayer. "O lord of the seas and fervent winter, I bring wishes from but a small village that is my home.. please listen to them–" The boy looked up to see a blue-haired man with frosted cyan tips standing by the statues. "I thought they knew.." The boy then bowed, with his head meeting the ground. "Lord Jiang, I–" "I will not believe in anyone's wishes."_

_After a brief moment of silence, the boy left the shrine with his wish-tassel. The ocean god but sighed at the boy's youthful foolishness. "I only believe in truth and justice, not some whimsical belief called a Wish_ _."_

When Kaito woke up, he felt a strange choking regret. 'It could of just been a dream..' he thought, as a single stray tear slipped from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am doing subplots now.


	4. The City Of Freedom

Yíng sighed as she sat down on the stone pillar. Paimon, her companion, then floated out from the bushes. "Paimon wants to know if you got in touch with your brother?" They asked, and Yíng sighed. "I managed to send a messenge.. well, we should head back to the tavern. Diluc might be having trouble with the handful named Venti again." Paimon nodded, and the two of them left for Mondstadt.

Yíng opened the door, and saw that Venti was indeed back and asking for his alcohol. Diluc, her caretaker and keeper of the tavern, had an exasperated look. "I'm not going to give you more dandelion wine, even if you somehow turn out to be the Anemo god." He sighed through gritted teeth. Yíng then cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two boys. "Lumine, can you help me here?" Diluc asked.

The two of them managed to get Venti out of the tavern, just to hear something going on outside involving one of the Knights. "Alright, Kaeya.. how come you've never said where your Vision came from?" They didn't exactly hear Keaya's response, but whatever it was seemed to upset Venti a little. "Then isn't that stolen!?" Yíng opened the door with a confused frown, getting the captain and bard to promptly shut their mouths.

"Would either of you boys care to explain what had been 'stolen'?" Venti sighed, making it obvious to Yíng he didn't want to talk about it. "The Hydro Archon's gnosis. On top of that, the archon himself has been missing for years, supposedly!" Paimon popped out of the tavern, looking quite confused. "Who's the Hydro Archon?" They asked.

Venti sighed again. "I never heard any 'true' stories about him.. yet I heard he was a cold and emotionless man. That is, until his gnosis was stolen. Kaeya is claiming he took it." Yíng bit back a sigh.. it was an obvious lie. "Venti, he's lying. Plus, the only people who can use an archon's gnosis other than the archon that has it is the Abyssal Order.." Yíng sighed, and it managed to calm Venti down. Kaeya had already walked away, and Venti then left for the statue in the center plaza of the city.

Diluc then called for her, and she went to the upper floors of the tavern. "Yíng, have you had any success in contacting Kong?" She shook her head. "There was but a faint response.. I hope that Barbatos will actually help us with this.." Yíng sighed. It'd been at least a month since she landed in Tevyat, the Midgard between the Realm Of Steel and Asgard. Yet she wouldn't have to wait long until she could see her brother again.. that was certian.

Yet.. something seemed odd. Why would the calvary captain of the Knights lie about his Vision? It was just too strange and obvious to be ignored..

Meanwhile, a Harbinger and a Knight met under the light of a full moon.

"You're still trying to track down the person who killed the Hydro archon, right?"

"Yes, Childe. Don't play jokes with me."

"What if I told you that I did it.. but not quite?"

"What do you mean, 'not quite'?"

"He isn't dead. He's going to come back.. Jiang is going to return."

"Well.. maybe I'll let you go for now.. it's just impossible to kill a god anyways. Especially one who governs justice."

The Knight left, leaving the Harbinger alone.

" _Wi sa laia hul merri.. te Ska... fill e tua.._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final line is from a lesser-known song called Invincible Code, sung by Kaito and Kaiko. I highly recommend checking it out!


End file.
